


and for dessert i'll suck your teeth

by zxcvbnm81



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka is a Serial Killer, Illumi is a Hitman, M/M, Violence, idk this whole work is pretty messed up, omg I'm so sorry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcvbnm81/pseuds/zxcvbnm81
Summary: Хисока хмыкает и проводит ладонью по своему прессу.— Со мной можешь не осторожничать, кстати.Иллуми бьёт его под рёбра прикладом.ау! где Иллуми — наёмник, а Хисока трикстер-серийный убийца.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> огромная благодарность моей бете raivelz !!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/vain_witch/status/1301890902672248837  
> ПРОСТО ОБАЛДЕННЫЙ АРТ КО 2Й ГЛАВЕ ОТ ПРЕКРАСНОЙ vain.witch. ПОДПИСЫВАЙТЕСЬ, СТАВЬТЕ ЛАЙКИ, ЗАКАЗЫВАЙТЕ КОММИШКИ!!!!

Иллуми сверяет время на часах.

4:27

Восход нескоро, но лучи осеннего солнца уже потихоньку карабкаются из-за горизонта, придавая небу грязно-серый оттенок. Ясной погоды сегодня не обещают.

Изо рта вырывается клубок пара, который постыдно хочется упрятать. Иллуми часто замечает, что хотел бы присутствовать в этом мире в меньшей степени физически. Ему будто стыдно за то, как много воздействия оставляет его тело на окружение. В конце концов, каждый такой след — помарка на его безупречной работе.

Крыша блеклого панельного здания хранит воспоминания о вчерашней грозе разбрызганными по гудронному покрытию лужами. Приходится переступать по сухим островкам, но нужный ему край безнадежно покрыт пыльной водой, с которой мало-мальски справляется водонепроницаемый лоскут ткани.

Его цель должна появиться у окна на расстоянии 537 метров. Такая близость позволила взять с собой на задание легковесную SR-25 вместо M-82, к тому же Иллуми не любил излишне крупный калибр — ему казалось, после работы с такими снарядами место преступления грязнее.

Покрасневшие от прохлады руки жёстко перетягивают резинку на волосах, скрученных в тугой пучок. Он планомерно проверяет магазин, фиксирует сошку и закрепляет прицел; вид номера отеля был бы как на ладони, не будь там закрыты шторы. Иллуми знает, что цель встаёт в 5.15 и распахивает портьеры — он следил за ним последние пятеро суток, ровно на этой крыше, на этом же самом месте. Предрассветное время, по его мнению, лучшее для исполнения заказа — отсутствует обнажающий свет дня и тревожный, заставляющий оглядываться по сторонам, сумрак. Солнце не попадёт в стекло прицела, тем самым не только кинув блик на соседние дома, но и дезориентировав стрелка на долю секунды. И, Иллуми смутно озирается по сторонам, никаких зевак на остановках вдоль дорог и на улицах.

Так он думает, а потом вычленяет взглядом две фигуры в переулке по правую руку. Двое молодых людей, один чуть впереди, судя по походке, слегка нетрезвый. Второй парень в нескольких шагах от него, волосы рыжие, лицо бледное, идёт бесшумно и плавно. Инстинкты заставляют прильнуть ближе к поверхности крыши, спрятавшись за борты. Щекочущее, несвойственное чувство любопытства твердит, что за объектом нужно следить.

4:53.

Иллуми прострелом задней мысли понимает, что что-то не так. Он читает это чувство, осознает, что такое прощупывает не в первый раз, ощущал постоянно во времена тренировок и стажировки.

Охота.

Он наблюдателен настолько автоматически, что обрабатывает информацию от происходящего быстрее, чем бывает к ней готов. За вторым парнем, крадущимся следом, будто исходит этот запах жажды, желания, нетерпеливости. Иллуми знает этот запах.

4:57.

Слышен сначала скрежет металла, потом его отзвуки от панельных стен многоэтажек. Иллуми оправдывается тем, что разведывает обстановку, и выглядывает из-под своего прикрытия.

У рыжего в руках металлическая труба, подобранная в том же переулке. У первого парня — пролом в черепе, кровь чёрными сгустками сочится из трещин в виске, выражение лица отсутствующее. Иллуми не видит лица убийцы, но даже со спины видно это натянутое напряжение в мышцах, как когда ты наконец достигаешь желанной точки в пространстве.

И он ошибается.

Потому что обвалившийся по стене труп — не конечная цель. Рыжий подбрасывает в воздухе трубу, перехватывает обеими руками и заносит над уже трупной головой снова и снова. Отсюда не слышно, но Иллуми знает, что сейчас там всё хрустит и хлюпает. Человеческий череп до смешного хрупок, особенно когда встречается со страстным рвением его раскрошить.

5:01.

Иллуми поглядывает на окно, но понимает, что движения там не будет ещё несколько долгих минут. Движение останавливается и внизу, в переулке, потому что кусок железяки оставил от чужой головы одну только пародию на бывшую часть тела — повисшее тряпичной сочайщейся губкой серо-бурое месиво сложно идентифицировать, как чьё-то лицо. Рыжий будто закидывает руки для очередного удара, но вместо этого подносит трубу ближе к себе. Втягивает носом запах прилипших кусков плоти. Заходится блаженной дрожью по телу.

5:03.

Иллуми перестает следить за событиями внизу. Его тело становится с винтовкой единым целым. Дыхание стоит разредить уже сейчас, чтобы впоследствии не дать себе ни шанса на ошибку. После первых двух выдохов он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Плохой знак. В прицеле только матовая безмятежность штор. В переулке — обезображенный труп. Убийцы на месте нет.

На самом деле, он чувствует малейший щелчок, приводящий в движение механизм лифта, и знает, кто это. У него нет времени паниковать или нервничать, в приоритете сейчас другое. Даже если его попытается убить любитель, Иллуми обезвредит его быстрее, чем придётся выполнять основную работу.

В 5:08 дверь на крышу сопротивляется ветру и распахивается. Не бесшумно, и Иллуми клянётся забить этого незваного гостя, если из-за него он впервые провалит задание. Он не оборачивается, потому что сейчас не до этого.

В прицеле только полотно штор.

Поверхность крыши, амортизирующая смесью каучука и гудрона, поглощает звуки чужого шага. Иллуми следит за гостем по растворяющемуся ветром шороху подошвы.

— Я не помешал? — слышится зазывно-певучее, и Иллуми приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Он жестом показывает тому прижаться к земле.

Гость оказывается сообразительным. Секундами спустя вторгается в чужое пространство и обдаёт запахом свежих внутренностей. Как непрофессионально.

Иллуми только губами произносит «а сейчас молчи». В ответ ехидный смешок и шорох одежды о полотно на крыше. Если бы не зажатый для прицельности глаз, наглец появился бы в его поле зрения.

5:14.

Иллуми перестаёт чувствовать своё тело и в то же время ощущает каждый его миллиметр. Палец плавно ложится на триггер. Шторы едва покачиваются, словно их задевают случайно. Секундой спустя в номер отеля хозяин впускает свет.

Иллуми выпускает пулю. Удар приклада в плечо. Повышение температуры на доли градусов у прицела. Свинец безоговорочно селится прямо у цели между бровями. До того, как погрузневшее тело шлёпнется на пол, Иллуми пускает вторую пулю в грудь, чуть левее середины, и осматривает результат.

Готово.

— Красиво, не поспоришь, — говорит гость, о котором Иллуми забыл. — Игрушки для больших мальчиков, а? — трогает он длинными когтистыми пальцами алюминиевый ствол, чёрной матовостью поглощающий дневной свет.

— На выход, — лишь командует Иллуми, отработанным движениям скидывая винтовку и покрывало в сумку.

— Ничего не забыл? — проносится шёпотом чужой голос. У незнакомца в руках две гильзы, он перекатывает их в ладонях, как шары баодинга.

Иллуми кивает.

Ветер пронизывает всего пару секунд до того, как подъезд встретит их теплом оранжевых ламп. Иллуми на ходу расстегивает свою толстовку, выуживает из сумки теннисную кепку и пару ракеток. Одну, замешкавшись, втюхивает в чужие руки и приговаривает «у нас сегодня партия».

Рыжий хищно улыбается в ответ на предложенное прикрытие и оценивает вес инвентаря.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — Иллуми не ведёт даже бровью. — Давно мечтал научиться.

Спустя пятнадцать минут кривыми темными дорогами они выходят на лав-отель, в котором у Иллуми снята комната для прикрытия. Его спутник присвистывает и, слегка наклонившись, шепчет в упрятанное за тёмными прядями ухо:

— Мне нравится твоя решительность.

***

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спрашивает Иллуми, разбирая винтовку.

— Это была судьба, — доносится из открытой ванной елейной мелодией. Секунду спустя, видимо, ощутив отсутствие реакции, парень добавляет. — Я чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, никого вокруг не было, окна на тот переулок не выходят. Решил крышу проверить.

— Ты шёл туда убить меня? — под нос себе гундит Иллуми, слегка срываясь в интонации, когда отвёртка чуть не срывает неподатливую резьбу.

— А это имеет значение? — произносит голос, явно покинувший пределы душа, уже ближе. — Что ты делаешь?

Иллуми выдыхает и поднимает взгляд на мокрое после душа лицо.

— Нужно извлечь ударник. Пуля осталась в трупе, на ней следы от воздействия бойка, — он смотрит в чужие глаза и не видит в них понимания. — Мне нельзя допустить, чтобы этот заказ был связан с другими. Так я подставлю клиентов.

— Какие сложности-и-и, — говорит рыжий, одновременно разваливаясь на пошло-красном постельном белье. — Я вот оставил трубу в переулке.

Механизм, наконец, щёлкает и пускает внутренности винтовки на обозрение. Иллуми вытягивает стержень, предварительно закрепив пружину.

— Непрофессионально.

— А я и не мечу, — хмыкают ему в ответ.

Долгие секунды молчания разбавляются шорохом шёлковых простыней и скрежета собираемых деталей. От чужого тела больше не пахнет приторной сладостью крови — в воздухе витает аромат отельного геля для душа.

— Тебе стоило бы хотя бы попытаться скрыть труп.

— О, я знаю. Меня просто кое-что отвлекло, — говорит незнакомец буднично. — Почему ты не убил меня? — гремит в воздухе вопрос.

— Мне за это никто не платил, — отвечает Иллуми.

— А я подумал, потому что я красивый, — хихикает рыжий, перекатываясь на бок. — Хисока.

Иллуми взвешивает «за» и «против», но неведомым образом поддаётся и представляется в ответ.

— Так… Чем мы тут займёмся? — уточняет Хисока, заглядывая из-под рыжих ресниц.

— Можешь поспать. В ближайшие 16 часов мы никуда не выйдем.

— И почему?

— Меры предосторожности, — выдыхает Иллуми, удивляясь, что ему приходится говорить об очевидных вещах.

Хисока хмыкает и проводит ладонью по своему прессу.

— Со мной можешь не осторожничать, кстати.

Иллуми бьёт его под рёбра прикладом.


	2. Chapter 2

Проходят месяцы, и он тщательно следит за тем, чтобы в преступных кругах никто особо рьяно не интересовался наёмником по имени Иллуми. Он корит себя за то, что открылся неведомо кому, и теперь отслеживает любые зацепки, что кто-то под него роет.

На деле же ему встречается тишина.

Заказы на его услуги пользуются умеренной популярностью. Он не сикарио в мексиканских картелях, чтобы рассекать по улицам с пушкой наперевес каждую ночь. К нему обращаются те, чьи неугодные находятся в высших эшелонах — зачастую, конечно, политики. И как бы грязно дела не велись в этой сфере, никто в здравом уме не устраняет конкурентов чаще, чем то подразумевает деловая этика. Вторая гарантия редких обращений за его услугами — непомерно высокий ценник для разочарованных мужей, желающих поквитаться с любовниками жены.

То, что его имя не всплывало в кругах чаще нужного, подтверждало, что Хисока не принесёт ему проблем.

В то же время он сам с невиданным любопытством роется на форумах дарквеба, куда не слишком обремененные этикой служители закона сливают фотографии с мест преступлений. Каждый искалеченный труп он внимательно рассматривает, ища в нём зацепки о том, что это рук Хисоки.

Иллуми ведь даже не знает его почерк.

Что Иллуми знает, так это то, что старым клиентам отца отказывать в своих услугах — дурной тон. Даже если эти клиенты настаивают на личной встрече (что шло против его распорядка). Даже если встреча назначена в заброшенном ангаре, расположенном за пределами границ столицы. Его репутация зависела от рекомендаций заказчиков, и ради неё стоило порой поступиться своими принципами (и безопасностью).

В день встречи он скидывает матери геометку, куда отправляется — стандартная процедура, гарант семейной вендетты в случае, если всё это подстава. Удаленность ангара от оживленных районов позволяет взять с собой огнестрел, и выбор разумно падает на 17й Глок с увеличенным магазином. Иллуми любит этот пистолет — ни тебе тяжести металла, ни излишеств вроде предохранителя. Бесценный экземпляр для внеплановых ситуаций. Пара запасных магазинов удобно размещается на набедренных портупеях, позволяя дотянуться до них, не меняя положения корпуса. Между Реконом и Ка-Баром Иллуми выбирает последний — при необходимости нож с таким клинком можно использовать как метательный. Пару ножен по обе стороны своей талии он крепит на верхнем ремне. Вся амуниция скрывается за лёгким невзрачным пальто.

До места он добирается на стареньком форде, идеально вписывающимся в пейзаж индустриальных катакомб. Ангар с виду целый, и всего секунда требуется Иллуми, чтобы понять — не заброшенный. Трава вокруг утоптана, на сыром песке не ветряные барханы, а отпечатки подошв. Рука сама собой ложится на рукоятку пистолета.

Скрежет двери, способный оповестить всю округу, что в помещение кто-то зашёл, на  
деле тонет в гуле толпы. Вокруг людей не меньше пяти десятков, крики со всех сторон, смех вперемешку с собачьим рычанием. Краем глаза Иллуми ловит окровавленный пятачок с сетчатым ограждением; по разным углам площадки стоят два амстаффа, оба с купированными хвостами и ушами, на шеях удавки, не дающие им рвануть вперед раньше сигнального старта. Через несколько минут, Иллуми знает, в живых останется лишь один.

Пробираясь сквозь не слишком тесную толпу, Иллуми замечает своего заказчика: шерстяное пальто, безупречно белая рубашка, глубокая складка между бровей, проседь на висках. В руке у него балансирует прозрачный стакан с буро-рыжей жидкостью и льдом, соседнее кресло не занято. Ждёт.

Иллуми мягко садится с ним рядом, осматривая дощатый пол перед собой. Он усеян тёмными разводами понятно какого происхождения, только вот размеры дают догадаться, что здесь проводятся бои уже кого-то покрупнее собак.

Клиент заказывает для него бокал спиртного вместо приветствия. Они оба ждут начала поединка, чтобы суметь спрятать разговор за криками возбужденных зрителей. Иллуми ценит то, как интуитивно клиент понимает суть скрытности — легче спрятать секреты в оживленной толпе, чем в тёмных углах одиноких кабинетов.

Заказчик начинает говорить сразу, как только бойцы выходят на ринг. Где цель обитает, чем занимается, кто в её окружении, когда наиболее уязвима. Высказывает признательность за то, что Иллуми согласился на очную встречу — «я, понимаете, человек старой закалки, привык полагаться на личное впечатление». Потом спрашивает «а вы любитель боёв, да?».

— Нет, — отвечает Иллуми.

Не врёт, но понимает, что выглядит лжецом, ведь пока его мозг жадно впитывал детальный рассказ о его следующем объекте, глаза с остервенелой внимательностью следили за тем, что происходило на ринге. Ожесточённый бой, свойственный для таких мероприятий, не произвёл бы на него ни капли впечатления, не знай он одного из бойцов слишком лично.

Хисока.

У него рассечена бровь, и, в отличие от официальных спаррингов, здесь никто не спешил замораживать ранение. Левый глаз его заливает кровью, и тот отряхивается, как пёс после дождя, разбрызгивая бордовую жидкость на гостей. На нём только спортивные штаны, босые ноги ступают прямо в лужи крови и слюны, оставляя смазанные отпечатки по рингу.

Его противник выглядит намного живее. Пара краснеющих отпечатков от чужих кулаков, а в глазах уже расцветает облегченное ощущение победы. Иллуми смотрит, как Хисока получает скользящий апперкот, и заключает, что бой продлится недолго.

Чутьё не подводит, но реальность всегда преподносит сюрпризы. Улыбка, больше похожая на нервный спазм на лице Хисоки, застывает всего на мгновение, но с этой самой секунды атмосфера в воздухе меняется. Несвойственное боям грациозное скольжение, резкий перехват несущегося навстречу предплечья, два выдоха из сдавленного горла его соперника, глухой удар о деревянный пол тяжестью двух тел; Хисока обвивает чужой корпус сзади, фиксирует локти в удушающем, ступнями разводит бёдра, лишая способности работать ногами. Густо краснеющее лицо противника содрогается в невыносимо долгой агонии прежде, чем его глаза закатываются за веки. Иллуми полагает, что бой окончен с потерей сознания, но Хисока, не разжимая захвата, костлявой ладонью проходится по левой брови спарринг-партнера, погружает кончики в чужую глазницу с такой легкостью, будто это не плоть, а подтаявшее сливочное масло; кто-то из зрителей вскрикивает в омерзении. Длинные ногти с завидной отточенностью разрывают зрительный нерв. Тёмно-карий глаз окровавленным яблоком оказывается деликатно зажат меж хисоковых пальцев. Чёрно-бордовая дыра остаётся зиять на бессознательном лице.

Замолчавшая на миг аудитория взрывается криками ободрения в момент, когда Хисока, будто брезгуя, отталкивает отключившееся тело. Он больше заинтересован подбрасыванием глазного яблока в воздух, нежели вмиг зафанатевшей по нему толпе. На долгие секунды выпавший из реальности Иллуми возвращается к разговору, когда клиент наигранно горько говорит «он вывел из строя моего бойца».

Хисока вдруг озаряется улыбкой, такой, какой можно было бы убивать миллионы доверчивых дам. Насмешливо прощается с аудиторией реверансом, оглядывая каждого зрителя цепким взглядом исподлобья.

Иллуми холодно сообщает клиенту сроки исполнения заказа и, получив короткий кивок, встаёт с места слишком рьяно. Естественно, Хисока его замечает.

Пока толпа взбудораженно встречает следующую пару бойцов, Иллуми успевает пробраться к выходу. Глок жжёт ему ладонь, ремни портупеи натирают бёдра даже сквозь плотную ткань джинс. Ему впервые хочется убить кого-то, не прикрываясь заданием. Иллуми прожёвывает осознание, что Хисока по-настоящему опасен, и сглатывает горькое послевкусие. До машины он добирается на чистом автоматизме.

Хлопок двери, шумный выдох из носа. Он тянется к ключу зажигания, но на деле выхватывает пистолет, направляя его на распахнувшуюся дверь переднего пассажирского.

Хисока садится рядом, на нём майка, пропитавшаяся несмытой кровью, и запах пота вперемешку с сухой пылью. Даже не скосив глаза на направленное на него дуло, он фиксирует взгляд янтарно-карих радужек на лице Иллуми. Пересохшие губы размыкаются в улыбке:

— До города не подбросишь?

***

Ехать до границы не больше часа, но по ощущениям они сосуществуют в салоне бесконечную вечность. Хисока несвойственно молчалив, занят тем, что стирает влажными салфетками кусочки плоти из-под ногтей. Иллуми внимательно следит за дорогой.

Рана на брови не перестает кровоточить, и в гулкой тишине Иллуми клянется, что слышит, как густые капли приземляются на и без того взмокшую майку.

— Ты запачкаешь мне салон.

Хисока отрывается от разглядывания ногтей.

— А?

Иллуми прикладывает усилия, чтобы не вывернуть руль посреди шоссе и не впечатать тупую окровавленную голову в застекленное окно.

— Рассечения на брови долго и обильно кровоточат. Скоро твоя майка промокнет насквозь и всё потечет на сидения.

Хисока цыкает и сообщает, что катменов на нелегальных боях нет.

— Я могу зашить.

Тишина такая, что Иллуми, кажется, закладывает уши от её давления. Он не смотрит на собеседника, но ловит свой собственный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида — в нём будто отблеск напряжения. Не дожидаясь ответа, он сворачивает на обочину раньше, чем рациональные отговорки протестуют против акта добродетели.

Хисока выходит из машины и направляется к багажнику, когда Иллуми кивает ему в том направлении. Присвистывает, обнаружив помимо чемоданчика с красным крестом сумку с боеприпасами. Иллуми, ревностно сторожащий своё снаряжение, захлопывает дверцу, чуть не прижав чужую руку.

Быстрый взгляд на скудную аптечку даёт понять, что ни физраствора, ни вазелина для временной сцепки рассечения у него нет. Несколько вкладышей с кетгутом и иглами — есть.

— Садись обратно, — монотонно командует он, стягивая с себя плащ и закидывая в салон.

— Ох, люблю, когда со мной властны, — заигрывают в ответ.

Места в седане категорически мало, но сшивать чьё-то лицо на обочине у мало-мальски оживленной трассы кажется решением уж слишком опрометчивым. Оправдываясь тем, что такое положение удобнее всего, Иллуми влезает в кузов вслед за Хисокой, лицом к лицу, зажав чужие бёдра своими ногами. Высота потолков не даёт встать на колени в полный рост, и приходится осесть на чужих. Тот, кажется, не против.

Чёрные сгустки вперемешку со свежей кровью осели на всей левой половине лица, склеили ресницы и волосы у висков. Иллуми промачивает бинты антисептиком, старается вести ладонью по грязным покровам деликатно, но всё равно ловит раздраженное шипение себе в лицо.

— Будь ты в костюме медсестры, это было бы терпимо, — выдыхает Хисока, мгновенно морщась от не слишком аккуратного движения Иллуми по опухшей коже.

Иллуми невозмутимо продолжает.

Грязные материалы он отбрасывает вниз, на коврик, щедро смазывает руки спиртом, прежде чем взять в руки иглы. Уточняет, не нужно ли Хисоке обезболивающее, на что получает говорящий раздраженный взгляд. Предлагает тому закрыть глаза, но слышит «и пропустить такой вид?» в ответ.

Он проделывал это не раз, но впервые работает на чужом лице. Острие входит в плоть легко, и даже задеревеневшие от непрофессиональности руки не мешают сделать первый стежок. Вход иглы в кожу — натяжение — второй вход иглы — стяжка узла шипцами. Повторить. Чтобы не сбить себе ритм, он выравнивает дыхание, пропуская воздух через рот, как всегда делает перед выстрелами. Рана широкая, края порванные, расползающиеся, обнажающие неравномерное красное мясо; Иллуми приходится наложить несколько швов, чтобы склеить все расходящиеся ткани. Он говорит сам себе «готово», и реальность, из которой он выпал, чрезмерно сосредоточившись, возвращается вместе с ощущением впившихся в его бёдра ногтей.

Он опускает взгляд, встречается с расширенными от выброса адреналина зрачками Хисоки, смотрящими хлёстко и остро. На фоне высоких скул янтарные глаза видятся хищным предостережением. От крыльев графично острого носа расползаются линии морщин к губам. Он чувствует учащенное горячее дыхание у своей шеи. Вместе с паром из чужого рта вырывается ехидное:

— Портупеи? Горячо.

Иллуми думает, что это означает доступность его оружия чужим рукам. Что Хисока может загнать ему его же ножи под рёбра. Что минимальное расстояние между их телами делает холодное оружие намного более подходящим для убийства, нежели удобный ему самому для вооружения Глок.

Хисока вместо этого проводит ладонями вверх по бёдрам, талии, груди и пальцами цепляет прядь иссиня-чёрных волос.

— Красивые, — говорит он прямо в чужой подбородок, и Иллуми не остаётся ничего, кроме как стыдливо увести лицо от тонких губ, следом слезая с колен в проём двери.

Он думает, что на улице резко зацвело лето, чтобы не признавать, что жар в его груди идёт изнутри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а вот и сцена с хирургом-недоучкой Иллуми, великолепно исполненная vain.witch. сколько слов благодарности я тебе не скажу, всё будет недостаточно  
> https://twitter.com/vain_witch/status/1301890902672248837


	3. Chapter 3

Не было в этом мире ничего более надежного и устойчивого, чем вера Иллуми в собственное самообладание. Он вытренировал в себе отсутствие эмпатии, выжег любые импульсивные корни, заставил поверить в то, что он не человек, он — наемник. Ключевым является то, что всё это — в прошедшем времени.

Сейчас Иллуми сжимает засаленную бумажку с аккуратно выведенными цифрами, почти каллиграфичными, и долго смотрит на флиртующее «позвони ❤️».

Хисока вручил ему это в конце поездки, прямо перед тем, как углубиться в темноту переулков неблагополучного района.

Иллуми знает, что хочет ему написать. Это рвение какое-то глубинное и абсолютно безрассудное, но в то же время такое понятное, что от стыда хочется закрыть ладонями глаза. Ему интересен Хисока. Ему нравится то, как он непредсказуем. Ему нравится, что рядом с ним он действительно не знает, когда же рванет эта бомба. Игры с опасностью — это ведь из подростковой фазы?

Но Иллуми давно не подросток и никогда им не был в поведенческом смысле. У него не было стадии бунта, он не шёл против семьи, не устраивал сцены и не сбегал из дома. Он идеальный пример потомственного профессионала с установками и ценностями именно такими, какие были заложены в него окружением.

Он выдыхает и кликает на папку с собранной информацией о заказе. В голове рисуется благоприятный сценарий для исполнения, и ради надёжности Иллуми снова лезет в дарквеб. Ему нужно проверить пару деталей и, возможно, заплатить за информацию внешним источникам — благо, такие затраты берёт на себя заказчик.

После проделанной работы он закрывает вкладки и взглядом натыкается на тот форум с инсайтами от работников полиции. Он почти кликает на маленький крестик, но взгляд сам собой цепляется за заголовок одной из веток.

«убийство министра страннее, чем кажется»

И если никто на досуге не объявил охоту на служащих высшего исполнительного органа Японии, то Иллуми знает только одно убийство министра. И оно на его руках.

Он не ошибается. Некто 749inu пишет о том, что стерильно выполненный заказ за головой чиновника на самом деле из ряда вон. Потому что меньше чем в пяти метрах от здания, с которого предположительно работал стрелок (трасология, баллистика — естественно, они знали, откуда он стрелял), найден обезображенный труп, забитый железной трубой. Время смерти у обоих жертв зафиксировано с разницей примерно в 30 минут.

 **lukamagnotta** :  
слишком разный почерк, это не может быть один человек.

 **kar(l)ol** :  
два убийцы в одно время в одном месте?))) не много ли совпадений?))

 **TWITCHell** :  
киллер явно бы убрал любого потенциального свидетеля с места своей работы. если трубой орудовал кто-то ещё он вряд ли спокойно бы вышел из переулка.

 **kar(l)ol** :  
стоп если вы нашли там трубу это ж значит что есть отпечатки да?

 **749inu** :  
Отпечатки есть. Совпадений по базе нет.

 **kar(l)ol** :  
сделаю вид что удивлена)))))

Иллуми откидывается на спинку кресла и ловит в себе облегчение. А ещё совсем-совсем маленький уголёк удовольствия, потому что теперь у него есть повод написать.

Шифрованный чат, одна из подставных симок, прогон скриншота с форума через сервис для удаления любых exif-данных с изображения, и Иллуми позволяет себе отправить сообщение.

 **Иллуми** :  
Полиция думает, что наши убийства связаны.  
 _[приложен медиа-файл_ ]

 **Хисока** :  
ох,,,,,,,  
надеюсь это не слишком повлияет на твою репутацию: с

Иллуми чувствует слащавую фальшь даже сквозь текст.

 **Иллуми** :  
Сомневаюсь.  
У них твои отпечатки. Если ты нигде не наследил до этого, помни, что можешь сделать это в будущем.

 **Хисока** :  
это совсем не проблема <3  
 _[приложен медиа-файл]_

Иллуми кликает на изображение, не думая, что его ждёт, но совершенно точно не ожидает, что это.

Фото сделано напротив белого кафеля, скорее всего, в ванной. В фокусе — повернутая ладонью вверх рука. Синева просвечивающих сквозь бледную кожу вен, различного происхождения раны на предплечьях. Контрастом с холодной паутиной кровеносной системы — розово-оранжевые волдыри и сероватые струпья, покрывающие окровавленные участки пальцев и ладони.

Хисока сжёг всю поверхность с папиллярными линиями.

 **Иллуми** :  
Бесполезно. Узор проявится после заживления и рубцевания.

 **Хисока** :  
ну блин (  
теперь мне больно держать вещи в руках  
это становится утомительным

 **Иллуми** :  
Не хочу думать о том, что именно ты подразумеваешь.

 **Хисока** :  
я говорил о столовых приборах,,,,,,,,,, но если ты настаиваешь я позволю тебе помочь мне и в других активностях :))

Иллуми позорно закрывает чат.

***

 **Иллуми** :  
Ты знаешь что-нибудь о клубе Йоркшин?

Иллуми провёл несколько дней в попытках разгадать то, как попасть в это заведение. Противоречивые комментарии в сети и сомнительная репутация самого заведения давали ему полагать, что у него есть все шансы не пройти фэйс-контроль. Его цель почти всегда находилась под тщательной охраной нескольких профессионалов (предположительно бывшие военные наёмники, судя по оружию и выправке), и не то, чтобы Иллуми сомневался в своих силах убрать и их тоже — ему просто не хочется тратить патроны на тех, за кого ему не заплатят. Окна и двери особняка цели армированные, неподвластные ни пистолету, ни винтовке. Если Иллуми не сможет попасть в клуб, — единственное место, где объект находится без охраны — ему придётся штурмовать дом базукой. Он бы предпочёл избежать такого развития событий.

 **Хисока** :  
оуууу да. конечно я знаю. что-нибудь интересует?

 **Иллуми** :  
Каков дресс-код?

Хисока долго не отвечает, печатает сообщение, а потом снова стирает, судя по анимации на экране. Иллуми терпеливо следит.

 **Хисока** :  
сложно сказать…иногда Свен запускает тех, кто выглядит вызывающе. иногда ему по душе стиль кэмпа. однажды он пропустил девушку в белой майке и джинсах. в целом, никакого алгоритма, всё полностью на усмотрении фейс-контроля.

Иллуми поджимает губы и собирается закрыть окошко мессенджера, как в догонку высвечивается следующее:

 **Хисока** :  
но есть один проверенный метод ❤️

 **Иллуми** :  
?

 **Хисока** :  
он позволяет завсегдатаям проводить «плюс один» 🖤

***

Наступает день Х, и Иллуми находит себя на точке встречи на двадцать минут раньше положенного. В переулках сквозит колючий городской ветер, забирается под полы жакета и морозит спину. Он почти уверен, что путает холод и интуицию, и оказывается прав: силуэт Хисоки выныривает из переулка, плавно перешагивая на лакированных ботильонах оледеневшие кучи помоев. От стен расходится эхом стук каблуков, от него самого — аромат сандалового парфюма.

— Заждался? — спрашивает Хисока вместо приветствия, склоняя голову.

Иллуми не считает нужным отвечать и начинает шагать в сторону клуба.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Иллуми, — продолжает Хисока, выговаривая двойную «л» с особым придыханием. — Думаю, тебя пропустили бы и без меня.

Если Иллуми выглядит хорошо, — в оверсайзном изумрудном пиджаке и зауженных брюках — то Хисока выглядит экстравагантно. Расшитое светло-голубое болеро, явно навеянное одеждами матадоров, кюлоты в тон и удивительно, оскорбительно обтягивающая розовая майка то ли из лайкры, то ли из латекса (Иллуми для собственного душевного равновесия предпочитает не рассматривать).

— Твой клоунский наряд будет привлекать внимание, тем самым отводя его от меня. Полагаю, я должен быть благодарным.

— Ха-ха, — саркастично парирует Хисока. — На что не пойдёшь ради друзей.

Иллуми решает пропустить последнюю реплику мимо ушей, потому что а. он не видит в _Хисоке_ друга и б. он не видит в Хисоке _друга_.

— Там точно нет камер? — переключается Иллуми, с трудом выговаривая реплики из-за дрожащих на холоде зубов.

— Какие ка-а-а-меры в таких заведениях? Представляешь, сколько компромата наберётся за один вечер, — Хисока поднимает брови. — Как я и говорил, только одна и прямо над входом. Разберешься?

Иллуми кивает, руками перебирая мелкий брелок в кармане брюк.

Фэйс-контроль на входе действительно серьёзный — внушительной внешности мужик заставляет огромную очередь ждать под открытым небом, изредка пропуская кого-то, кто ему приглянулся. Иллуми не удаётся считать его алгоритм одобрения, зато опытным взглядом получается обнаружить камеру и прикинуть уровень освещения. Пока Хисока манерно машет мужику, Иллуми пристраивается в паре шагов за его спиной и зажимает указку меж пальцев. Когда с двенадцати лет учишься поражать движущуюся мишень в сотнях метров, наведение лазера на глазок камеры кажется детским развлечением, пусть даже и на ходу.

— Я смотрю, у тебя новый спутник на эту ночь, — доносится до ушей гулкий бас охранника, который даже не удосуживается окинуть его взглядом.

— Ох, Свен, я надеюсь, это мой спутник на всю жизнь, — передразнивает Хисока, позволяя себе закинуть ладонь на плечо Иллуми.

Иллуми деревенеет, но продолжает держать лазер на прицеле. Ему иррационально хочется одновременно сбросить костлявую лапу с себя и прижаться ближе.

Через пару секунд пытка заканчивается. Они внутри.

Отбивающие в груди басы доносились ещё с улицы, но после закрытия двери за ними пробираются прямо под череп. Из освещения только красный и синий неон, лица людей мешаются в кисель как в картинах Босха, воздух спёртый и прокуренный до ощущения грязи на лице. Бар, лаунж-зона и танцпол давно потеряли своё мыслимое разделение, и человеческая масса конвульсивно двигалась в ритм техно даже у стойки с напитками. Иллуми ёжится.

Хисока приторно улыбается. Он выглядит так, словно вернулся в свою стихию, и то, как ловко он маневрирует меж движущимися потоками людей, подтверждает эту мысль. Иллуми понимает, что это, скорее всего, его основное место охоты.

Когда они оказываются у бара, озноб пробивает плечи с особым усилием. Пить кофе ночью — подозрительно, и Иллуми приходится заказать глинтвейн. Безалкогольных опций в заведении не предусмотрено.

— Ты нашёл его? — склоняется Хисока к его уху, обдавая шею рваным дыханием.

Иллуми качает головой. Людей слишком много, освещение не даёт ему никаких преимуществ, и приходится раз в пару минут оглядываться через плечо как бы невзначай, чтобы блочно просканировать территорию. После того, как виноградная жидкость начинает просвечивать на дне бокала, Иллуми, наконец, устанавливает местоположение цели. Он приосанивается, чувствуя, как напряжение спадает с плеч.

— Нужно пересесть, — говорит Иллуми сам себе, но Хисока то ли читает по губам, то ли слышит мысли и встаёт вслед за ним.

Из свободных столиков — только дальний на две персоны, и колонки расположены прямо над ним, что делает местечко максимально неприятным для большинства обывателей. Иллуми садится к стене, а Хисока напротив, частично загораживая обзор. Иллуми кивает — вида вполне хватает, чтобы начать слежку.

Цель не выглядит излишне пьяной, но манеры и то, как он то и дело бросает свой корпус на спутниц во время шуток, подсказывают, что пара бокалов крепкого в нём точно имеется. В его компаньонах Иллуми не находит ни телохранителей, ни мало-мальски коллег и близких — этот вечер, очевидно, был вне официального расписания в гугл-календаре. То, как покоится ладонь объекта на бедре молоденькой красавицы, упакованной в короткое сатиновое платье, подсказывает, что тот не ждёт свидетелей в этот вечер. В конце концов, толстосум женат и имеет дочь примерно тех же лет, что и его эскорт.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Хисока, облокотившись локтями на маленький круглый столик. В его руках, облаченных в короткие атласные перчатки, переливается граненый стакан с разбавленным джином.

— Да, — рапортует Иллуми, предпочитая не говорить о работе. — Как твои ладони?

Хисока прищуривается, и Иллуми точно знает, что дальше из его уст последует что-то похабное.

— С какой целью интересуешься? — и, будто этого недостаточно, добавляет. — Есть какие-то планы на них?

Иллуми закатил бы глаза, если бы позволял эмоциям проявляться на своём лице.

— Интересуюсь, зажили ли они достаточно, чтобы держать железные трубы по переулкам.

— Я бы предпочёл держать что-то другое по переулкам, — широко улыбается Хисока, обнажая белёсые клыки. Иллуми давит в себе компульсивное желание дотронуться до них кончиком языка.

— Ты мог бы не убивать никого сегодня?

Хисока меняется в лице и выплевывает смешок от неожиданной смены темы. Отпивает из бокала и упирается острым взглядом в чужие глаза.

— Думаешь, я это контролирую?

— Это ты мне скажи.

За столиком повисает тишина. Отбойным молотком биты колотят по вмиг заледеневшей атмосфере.

— Нельзя, чтобы снова наши дела пересекались. Это начнёт походить на почерк. Где почерк — там толчок к расследованию, — поясняет Иллуми, следуя взглядом за фигурами, то и дело снующими к уборным. — Там туалет? — спрашивает он.

Хисока оборачивается и кивает.

— Три кабинки на одно помещение. Неизолированные, обычные перегородки. Колонки стоят даже там.

Иллуми делает себе пометку, что из Хисоки, возможно, вышел бы неплохой наёмник.

Дальше всё как в игре в двадцать одно — много счёта в голове, комбинации входящих и выходящих, украдкой брошенный взгляд на столик его цели, где на данный момент выставлены в ряд не меньше дюжины бокалов, половина из которых — олд-фэшн, из которых мужик потягивает разбавленный льдом виски. На фоне Хисока перекрикивает музыку, делая заказ на набор шотов Б-52 подошедшей официантке. Иллуми заказывает бокал вина, вытаскивает кошелек, попутно оглаживая рукоятку покоящейся во внутреннем кармане Беретты. Цель скоро направится туалет.

Его расчёты верны. Он мягко встаёт вслед за маякнувшей в синем луче прожектора фигурой, следуя интуиции. Сейчас в одной из кабинок кто-то есть, но другого шанса может не выдаться. Когда в узком коридорчике ему навстречу по стенке ползёт несвежего вида мужичок, Иллуми мысленно благодарит судьбу. Оборачивается, чтобы удостовериться, что никто за ним не следует. Подходит к двери и толкает её бедром, брезгуя трогать руками.

Дальняя кабинка занята объектом. Другие пустуют. Не теряя драгоценных секунд («Спасибо», говорит внутренний голос Иллуми, «что сегодня мужчина. В женских уборных не бывает пусто.»), он заходит в среднюю кабинку, мягко запирая щеколду. Прислушивается, встаёт на перекрестия труб на стене, левым локтем опирается на ребро перегородки и подтягивается наверх. Мало-мальски стабилизировав положение, он укладывает рукоять Беретты, заметно потяжелевшей от глушака, в ладонях и прицеливается, слегка заломив кисти для эффективного выстрела. Вопреки привычке, — то ли от бушующего музыкального хаоса, то ли из-за выпитого алкоголя — сердце стучит в ушах.

Он не промахивается.

Две пули селятся аккурат в затылке, наискось выходя из челюсти, дробя на своём пути красное полотно зашпатлеванных стен. Тело опадает на пол, по пути встретив лицом край унитаза. Если что-то из костно-лицевого аппарата и уцелело после двух выстрелов почти в упор, то явно не пережило встречу с холодной керамикой. Мешанина из бурой крови и серых сгустков мозга мерно оседает в воде, часть — насыщенными струями сбегает по белой поверхности вниз.

На деле всё действо занимает не больше пятнадцати секунд. Еще пять на то, чтобы натянуть на пальцы край рубашки и прощупать запястье сквозь промежуток меж перегородкой и полом. Иллуми всегда кажется, что исполнение задания тянется вечность.

Протереть щеколду захваченной со стола салфеткой, выйти из уборной, минуя естественный порыв вымыть руки, обвести взглядом коридор, чтобы увидеть две фигуры, зажатые в углу прямо на подходе.

И расширить глаза, когда придёт осознание, что одна из фигур — Хисока.

Иллуми не останавливается и следует к столику, придерживаясь плана дождаться паники присутствующих и выйти в гуще убегающей массы. Он присылает клиенту стандартное сообщение, что миссия выполнена, цель устранена, но мысли его то и дело возвращаются к картине, в которой Хисока засовывает язык в глотку какому-то размалеванному юнцу. Рукам, которые держат тонкую шею в когтистой хватке. Бедру, примостившемуся меж чужих костлявых ног.

Иллуми запивает осевшее в горле раздражение беспечно оставленным Б-52.

Просил же, чтобы тот не выбирал себе жертву сегодня.

***

Через двенадцать минут слышится чей-то визг, ещё через три — перекрикивается уже половина клуба. Часть посетителей наперебой с персоналом бежит в сторону уборной, в которой уже наверняка растеклась лужа на половину помещения; часть — хаотично выбегает наружу. Иллуми примыкает к последней.

Он успевает спрятать волосы за воротом пиджака, а голову подвязать на манер дюрага кем-то оставленным на диванчике платком. В такой толпе ослепить камеру лазером ему явно не удастся.

Вдалеке воет сирена полицейского кордона, и спустя такое количество заказов желудок Иллуми уже перестает реагировать спазмом на этот звук. Но крепкая хватка на его плече заставляет лёгкие сжаться до вакуума в мгновение ока.

— Невежливо вот так бросать своего спутника, — произносит Хисока нехарактерно серьёзно.

— Я думал, ты нашёл себе нового, — не обдумав, бросает Иллуми, и это выходит почти сгоряча.

Хисока примыкает справа, подстраиваясь под чужой темп ходьбы.

— Тебя так задело? — провокация на лицо.

— С чего бы? — тон слегка повышен, но так, что Иллуми ещё верит в собственную непоколебимость. — Мне в общем-то всё равно, с кем ты зажимаешься по углам.

— Однако ты потерял свою рассудительность, — Иллуми не видит его лица, но готов поклясться, что тот улыбается. — Парниша шёл в туалет, где ты делал свои грязные дела. Не те, которые полагается делать в уборных, а те, за которые тебе светит пожизненное в одиночке, — Хисока наклоняется ближе и одним выпадом оказывается лицом к лицу.

Иллуми скользит глазами по изогнутым бровям. Выражение лица у Хисоки такое, будто он готов вонзить ему острие куда-нибудь промеж ребёр. Он на всякий случай метает взгляд на руки, упрятанные в карманах за светло-голубой тканью.

Вместо этого Хисока режет словами по его самолюбию.

— Он собирался зайти прямо за тобой. Я его отвлекал, — развернувшись, проговаривает он реплику, отдаляясь от застывшего Иллуми. — Мог бы догадаться, мы были на подходе к туалету, в конце концов.

От досады у Иллуми дёргается верхняя губа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если вы думаете, что рандомный фэйс-контроль я выдумала, то не думайте! перс Свена списан с реального человека, можете почитать про него тут: https://mixmag.io/article/118525
> 
> так как работа в процессе, ваш фидбэк напрямую влияет на скорость написания продолжения :) буду рада паре теплых словечек!


	4. Chapter 4

— Сука.

Хисока резко поднимает голову с подушки и указывает на себя пальцем.

— Это ты мне?

Иллуми качает головой и отходит на кухню очередной снятой на сутки квартиры. Хисока падает обратно на заправленную кровать, продолжая кидать птиц в свиней. Зачем увязался?

Когда отец на том конце телефона подтверждает его опасения, — заказчик нигде не отсвечивает уже пару дней, залег на дно — Иллуми набирает полные легкие воздуха.

— Ты работал без предоплаты в этот раз? — холодно, будто безэмоционально, спрашивает Сильва.

— Он оплатил половину. Вторую должен был перевести спустя шесть часов после выполнения, когда новости просочились на ТВ.

— Каков твой план действий?

Иллуми считает до пяти в голове и признает поражение.

— Есть пара идей. Я дам знать, как продвигается дело.

— Хорошо. Звони, если понадобится помощь.

Иллуми кивает и вешает трубку. Листает список контактов, находит нужный и отправляет имя заказчика с припиской:

«Найди всё, что возможно».

***

Наверное, формулировать задание нужно было чуть более конкретно. Потому что две недели и сумасшедше крупную сумму спустя Иллуми имеет на рабочем столе архив с текстовым файлом более, чем на сотню страниц. Ему понадобится черт знает сколько времени на то, чтобы вычленить полезное.

Хисока, трижды получив отворот на предложение о встрече, больше не пишет и на радарах не появляется. Иллуми рад, что тот не мешает ему работать.

Спустя несколько дней в текстовом документе появляются несколько закладок. Некоторые из них никуда не привели — Иллуми пытался пробить несколько путей и раз за разом разочарованно начинал сначала. Остается один сценарий, и чутье подсказывает, что он, наконец, нащупал нужное.

Желтым в документе выделены строки:

«женат уже 27 лет»  
«член партии N, представляющей правых консерваторов»  
«пастор в христианской церкви своей префектуры»

«имеется информация, что он является скрытным гомосексуалом»

Иллуми скроллит к тем страницам отчёта и позволяет улыбке коснуться самых уголков губ. Пальцы быстро набирают письмо информатору:

«Информация о его ориентации. Нужны источники. Дай им мой номер, скажи, я готов хорошо заплатить»

Через два часа у него в мессенджере несколько новых контактов. Один из них за несколько тысяч долларов продаёт ему фотографии.

В конце концов, сложно быть видной персоной и не иметь врагов с материалом для блэкмэйла.

***

— Спасибо за адрес, отец. Думаю, сегодня я свяжусь с ним через посредника, — тараторит Иллуми, записывая тайный адрес заказчика.

— Значит, выбрал шантаж? Почему не похищение и выкуп?

— Я наемник, а не вымогатель. Да и что я буду делать с пацаном? Пальцы по одному отрезать?

Сильва выдаёт глухой смешок.

— Думаешь, у тебя не выйдет?

— Наш христианин спокойно смотрит на насилие. Он поддастся, только если под угрозой будет его репутация.

— Как знаешь. Надеюсь, выполнишь всё чисто.

В трубке раздаются гудки. Иллуми собирается отложить телефон, когда экран загорается непрочитанным сообщением.

По шее пробегает волна ледяных мурашек.

«соскучился. приготовил тебе сюрприз ❤️»

***

Ему приходится отложить отправку письма. Он предпочёл бы засесть в паре сотен метров от адреса вручения и видеть сквозь линзы бинокля реакцию его клиента на содержимое конверта — а зов Хисоки подразумевает, что ему надо быть в совершенно другом районе в ближайшее время. Нутро подсказывает, что приглашение нельзя игнорировать, а интуиция в его работе всегда прекрасный советчик. Тот поторапливает его в сообщениях, и это заставляет тонкостенные звоночки тревоги бренчать у Иллуми на задворках сознания. Он не уверен, что сюрприз не окажется летальным, потому что часть мозга Иллуми твердит ему, что Хисока хочет его убить. Он знает, как работают серийные убийцы такого рода, а потому всё это добродушие и инициатива сблизиться может запросто оказаться попыткой втереться в доверие и сплести паутину ловушки. Ему намного легче принять мысль, что Хисока видит в нём особую, трофейную жертву, расправа с которой принесёт ему пару очков к самолюбию — нежели идею, что они формируют некую человеческую связь.

Приехав на место, Иллуми оглядывается в поисках свидетелей и, не приметив ни одного, достаёт из-под сидения 220й Зиг Зауэр. В ближний бой он, по очевидным причинам, предпочёл бы не ввязываться, потому один из ножей прячется во внутреннем кармане просто для галочки. И ему нравится думать о том, что если в Хисоку придётся стрелять, он будет делать это теми же пулями, которые по итогу и так должны были его уложить — модели уже чёрт знает сколько лет, а японцы всё ещё держат её на вооружении в войсках. В том, что для нейтрализации Хисоки придётся задействовать силы самообороны страны, у него нет и капли сомнения.

Район, в который он приехал, кажется смутно знакомым, и у Иллуми быстро щёлкает, почему: по этим улочкам они уходили из клуба, это один из тех многочисленных кварталов близ развлекательных точек, по которым по ночам ходить не слишком комфортно. Тут затхло, всегда мокро и сумрачно; фонари работают через раз, магазинчики на углу зданий закрываются в 20.00, чтобы не привлекать к себе сомнительных посетителей по полуночи. Иллуми принюхивается и ясно чувствует запах бензиновых пятен. Чем больше он прислушивается к окружению, тем больше понимает — встреча не будет конвенциональными посиделками друзей в баре.

Телефон загорается уведомлением, и Иллуми быстро строчит ответ:

«на месте»

Хисока звонит, и голос у него дрожащий. Восхищенно дрожащий.

— Я вижу твою машину. Выйдешь из закоулка чуть направо, последний подъезд, пятый этаж. Не пугайся камеры в лифте — это муляж, ха-ха, хотя я знатно переволновался из-за него. Дверь железная, будет открыта.

И бросает трубку.

Иллуми, вопреки уверениям Хисоки, решает подняться по лестнице. Стены в подъезде сырые, грязно-зеленая штукатурка местами набухла и потрескалась. Всё в этом доме пахнет плесенью, и Иллуми брезгливо растирает в руках санитайзер. Каждый пролёт как новый уровень беспросветной безнадёги низшего класса посреди огромной столицы. Пожранные временем оконные рамы трещат ночным сквозняком. Иллуми надевает на руки виниловые перчатки перед тем, как потянуть на себя дверь на пятом этаже.

И сразу — волна.

Оттенки грибковой вони мгновенно уступают место затопляющему запаху, который каждый, кто хоть раз его слышал, распознает в момент. Это приторный, тягучий, густой запах, от которого начинает дребезжать интуиция ещё до того, как ты осознаешь, что именно чувствуешь.

Свежая кровь.

В помещении темно, и виднеется только полоска света, исходящая из приоткрытой двери в одну из комнат. Под подошвами скрипит толстый слой пыли, Иллуми делает заметку, что ботинкам теперь место в печи, но мысль это скорее фоновая, не заглушающая главную. Основная занимает всё пространство в его голове, овладевает его телом, потому что руки плавно обхватывают рукоять пистолета, а палец безошибочно жмёт на предохранитель, мягким щелчком поднимая шептало. Ему остаётся только одно движение пальцем для того, чтобы спустить боевую пружину на гильзу. Иллуми благодарит себя, что поднялся по тёмным клеткам подъезда — глаза отлично видят все силуэты в неосвещенном коридоре и не узнают затаившегося убийцу ни в одном из них. Боком прижавшись к косяку приглашающе открытой двери, Иллуми делает мерный выдох и резким разворотом толкает её.

Яркий холодный свет слепит его на долю секунды, но силуэтное восприятие всё ещё в силе, потому он чётко угадывает фигуру Хисоки прямо перед собой. По правую руку от него — вторая тень, вальяжно развалившаяся на стуле возле зашторенного окна.

Когда Хисока елейным голосом пропевает «сюрпри-и-из», горло Иллуми покидает спёртый выдох.

На голом торсе самодовольно скалящегося Хисоки брызги крови, капли пота и несколько ссадин от зубов и ногтей, рассыпанных по всей поверхности бледной груди. Рядом с ним — действительно на стуле возле зашторенного окна, _тут_ Иллуми не ошибся — человеческое тело с запрокинутой назад головой, отчего виднеются зияющие чернью промежутки на местах, где некогда были клыки. Те самые, что рассыпаны по полу в радиусе пары метров, некоторые цельные, некоторые — обломанные посреди корней. На маленьком столике возле трупа Иллуми примечает побагровевшие плоскогубцы.

Когда первичное оцепенение позволяет ему двинуться ближе к телу, он понимает, что ботинки ему действительно не спасти — всё вокруг залито ярко-красной жидкостью, по краям озерца уже можно видеть, как кровь сворачивается в мерзкую творожистую субстанцию. Подойдя совсем вплотную, он носком нащупывает что-то мягкое и скользкое, будто распластанная на берегу медуза; одновременно с этим понимает, что в ротовой полости у несчастного нет языка. Быстрый взгляд под ноги подтверждают его мысль, _Господи_ , Хисока умудрился вырвать орган прямо с корнем и, судя по синеве вокруг чужого горла, ещё и переломить подъязычную кость. Внезапно собственный язык во рту кажется набухшим и неповоротливым.

Иллуми протягивает руку и лёгким толчком по затылку проверяет окоченение мышц. Голова легко поддаётся, вывихнутая нижняя челюсть упирается в мокрую от крови и слюней грудь; смерть наступила совсем недавно. Подлокотники, к которым пластиковыми хомутами привязаны стёртые в мясо запястья, усеяны кровавыми бороздами. Одна из ногтевых пластин уродливым разломом висит на тонкой ниточке плоти.

Прежде чем жгучая желчь из желудка успевает подняться до уровня пищевода, Иллуми улавливает совершенно неприметную, скрытую от невнимательных глаз детальку, которая делает всю ситуацию не просто ужасной, а близкой к катастрофической. Татуировка бледно-розовой камелии прямо за ухом. 

Это было в досье, которое составлял Иллуми. Досье на любовника его заказчика.

Шум в ушах перекрывает весь лепет Хисоки, и до него долетают только бессмысленные обрывки фраз, которые не хотят складываться в предложения и уж тем более в цельное повествование. Тот вышагивает по комнате, то и дело бросая взгляды на лицо Иллуми, и будто высматривает что-то, чего так ожидает увидеть, но никак не может получить. В его лице смесь самодовольства и нетерпеливости.

Он пересекает личные границы слишком уверенно, подходя со спины, мягко складывая ладони на плечах, и оглушенный собственной яростью Иллуми действует на отточенных рефлексах. Шаг назад, переплетение собственной и хисоковой левых ног, что лишает Хисоку опоры, замах корпуса вперед, а потом резкий выпад правого плеча и торса, выбивающий из чужого рта хриплый выдох. Когда тело позади падает на пол, разворот на 180 градусов, приземление на согнутые ноги. Прибитый к холодному полу Хисока лишён возможности двигаться — Иллуми прижимает его локти своими острыми коленями, дуло направлено между бровей. Одно неосторожное движение — и на одну лужу крови в этом помещении станет больше.

— Зачем? — Иллуми хочет рявкнуть, но получается лишь прошипеть, будто его слова может прослушать изуродованная голова по соседству.

Одна из бровей Хисоки дёргается в издевательском надломе, и он пропускает смешок.

— Зачем я убил его? Или зачем я вырвал ему язык? Или зубы? Конкретнее, Иллуми, — он улыбается в эти слова, будто не хочет видеть то, как ледяные глаза напротив горят желанием размозжить его черепушку.

— По порядку, — с трудом выговаривает Иллуми, потому что мышцы челюсти сжаты до боли.

В ответ — закатанные глаза и громкое «тц», эхом проходящее по обшарпанным стенам.

— Ты игнорировал мои сообщения, потому что был занят. Я решил, — тут он делает паузу и слегка наклоняет голову, будто ища в лице напротив одобрения, — что могу помочь тебе разобраться с делами быстрее. Всё пошло немного не по плану, ведь я хотел предоставить тебе паренька живым, — его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. — Но он сначала начал кусаться. А потом, когда я вырвал ему пару зубов, — тут по его телу проходит возбужденная дрожь, — у него развязался язык. Он очень мерзко вымаливал у меня освобождение. А плоскогубцы так удобно лежали в руке. Я, кажется, перестарался, и он умер от кровотечения до того, как ты успел подъехать.

Воздух из ноздрей выходит рваным. Иллуми не видит себя, но знает, что на его лице сейчас написано очень много.

— Ты мог просто заткнуть его рот чем-нибудь.

Хисока жмёт плечами и почти с сожалением выдаёт:

— Я, наверное, увлёкся.

Очередь Иллуми выдавать пренебрежительное «тц».

— Ты понимаешь, что запорол мне всё дело? — рявкает он, а в ответ получает округленные в изумлении янтарные глаза.

— Ты не собирался угрожать заказчику?

— Я не собирался убивать его любовника, если ты об этом.

В помещении селится тишина. Не мирная, а та, что жужжит отсутствием голосов, потому что мысли порою разносятся по воздуху громче.

— Я вообще не собирался трогать этого парня. Я не убиваю, если мне за это не платят.

— Даже ради шантажа?

— Даже ради шантажа.

Хисока шумно выдыхает и отводит глаза в угол комнаты. Его зрачки бегают по пространству беспорядочно, будто он не знает, за что ухватиться его сознанию, и смятенное выражение на его лице наконец позволяет Иллуми услышать физический щелчок мыслей в собственной голове.

Хисока ожидал, что он оценит его действия.

Хисока ждёт признания. _Это_ его лейтмотив. Это то, почему он так небрежен с сокрытием улик. Он на самом деле хочет, чтобы кто-то — весь мир, Япония, Иллуми — знал о его преступлениях.

Иллуми задумывается, знает ли сам Хисока об этом.

— Как ты вообще вышел на него? — спрашивает вместо этого Иллуми, улавливая, как резкость его реплик ушла; он звучит скорее уставшим, чем озлобленным.

— О, я же видел тебя с тем стариком с ринга. И слышал твой разговор, что он тебе не заплатил. А членство в подпольных тусовках даёт тебе преимущество, знаешь. Связи, слухи, информация, — Хисока наконец возвращает взгляд на его лицо, — это оказалось очень на руку.

Иллуми усмехается. Он потратил целое состояние на то, что Хисока, скорее всего, добыл одним своим длинным языком и умением в общение.

— Вау.

— Вау, — зеркалит Хисока. — А, кстати, ты не мог бы слезть с меня, раз вроде бы не собираешься пускать мне пулю в лоб?

— Я ещё думаю над этим, — произносит Иллуми холодно.

Ярости не осталось. Жажды крови — тоже. Раздражение от самоуправства на месте.

— Открой рот, — говорит он тихо.

Хисока ухмыляется, но секунду спустя расслабляет челюсть и нахально высовывает острый язык. Дуло съезжает по его переносице, поцарапав кончик носа, и Иллуми грубо заталкивает ствол в покорно открытый рот так глубоко, что Хисока закашливается. Кистью Иллуми чувствует сопротивление горла против веса его Зиг Зауэра.

— Ты больше никогда не лезешь в мои дела, — шепчет Иллуми, всё ближе склоняясь к чужому лицу. — Не помогаешь, пока я сам об этом не прошу, — от переноса веса вперед его колени ещё болезненнее вжимают чужие локти в пол. — Не убиваешь никого, кто находится в моём профессиональном поле, — расстояние между лицами равно длине ствола в три с половиной дюйма. — Ясно?

Хисока, не издавший ни звука протеста, ни воя боли от сдавленных локтевых суставов, всматривается в чужие зрачки, позволяя своим затопить всю радужку. Он медленно опускает веки в знак согласия, а следом проводит языком по боковому корпусу пистолета, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Иллуми силой давит судорогу в указательном пальце, лежащем на спусковом крючке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ох, мне определенно нужно больше практики в написании гуро..... я не чувствую ни капли уверенности, выкладывая эту главу! ПРЯМ ЗЕРО!!!!
> 
> зато, хаха, мы наконец узнали немного о мотивации хисоки, пусть и чужими мыслями. мне кажется, он точно тот тип смешанных по организации убийц, которые жаждут признания. типа эда кемпера или луки маньотты?


	5. Chapter 5

— На это я не подписывался, — недовольно ворчит Хисока, стирая со лба пот вперемешку с кровью. — Мы точно не можем просто оставить всё как есть?

Иллуми давит в груди нарастающее желание зарычать.

— Нет.

И резко опускает лезвие топора ровно на синеющую лодыжку.

Большая часть работ по разделке уже позади, но это не отменяет того факта, что Хисоку с каждой секундой хочется если не поставить на конвейер следующим за имеющимся трупом, то хотя бы как следует огреть древком от топора. Иллуми не нравится то, чем он занимается прямо сейчас, но он хотя бы молча делает своё дело. Хисока же считает нужным комментировать и то, как ему претит выламывать суставы на трупах, и то, что он устал и хочет домой.

Вокруг них багровые лужи, плотные чёрные пакеты, забитые конечностями, и прелый запах свежего мяса. Иллуми кажется, что он не смоет этот вечер со своих волос ещё долгое время.

Но выбора никакого. Хисока изуродовал парня ещё до того, как Иллуми прибыл на место, а потому вытащить труп под видом пьяного друга и усадить в машину не представляется возможным. Нанимать профессионала — значит потерять всё то, что он заработал на последнем заказе. Он соглашается лишь на то, чтобы за ними убрали помещение, но с разложенными по пакетам руками, ногами и торсом им придётся разбираться самим. Он и так потерял за последние дни слишком многое: часть вознаграждения, своё достоинство и, возможно, репутацию. Голову не хочется грузить виной, и Иллуми стряхивает пелену переживаний судорогой в плечах.

Последнюю кость — позвоночник, если быть точнее — Хисока ломает голыми руками, сворачивая податливую голову рваным движением по неестественной оси. Иллуми заносит было топор над чужой шеей, но останавливается и кивает в сторону плоскогубцев:

— Заверши начатое, вырви ему все зубы.

Хисока закатывает глаза.

Иллуми тем временем проверяет по картам, где установлены патрули, и составляет в голове маршрут. Под великолепный аккомпанемент металлического скрежета, хруста окоченевшей челюсти, недовольного кряхтения и то и дело звука опадающих на бетон зубов Иллуми смотрит список всех ведущихся строек города.

— Стоматологом тебе не быть, — кидает некоторое время спустя он, разглядывая раскуроченную алую пасть с остатками зубных корней.

Хисока пожимает плечами и передает Иллуми топор.

Запаковать все останки по пакетам, расфасовать по трём спортивным сумкам (больше у Иллуми в машине не нашлось — и то пришлось вытряхивать оружие и некоторый рабочий реквизит), собрать рассыпанные зубы в отдельный зиплок. В квартире давно не работает бойлер, и смывать видимые кровяные разводы с себя приходится ледяной водой. Иллуми радуется, что есть хотя бы это — со слов Хисоки, дом под снос, здесь давно нет обслуживания от коммунальных компаний. Грязную одежду они рассовывают по сумкам, подкладывая под мешки, чтобы те впитали жидкость, если какой-то из пакетов даст течь. Переодеваться приходится в то, что завалялось в той же машине, и Иллуми с нескрываемым любопытством следит, как туго на мощном Хисоковом торсе сидит его толстовка. Когда он думает о каплях крови, стекающих по бороздам очерченного пресса, у него в животе загорается что-то неизведанное.

Уже на выходе из подъезда, нагруженные ношей, они пересекаются с приветливо улыбающимся мужичком под 50. Иллуми кивает, не задерживаясь особо взглядом, и внутренне ликует, что клининг уже на месте. Через несколько часов квартира будет стерильно чистой. По особой договорённости этот же уборщик оставил у его машины пару коробок с запрошенным содержимым — работа идёт, как налаженный механизм.

Дорога по ночному городу не кажется такой умиротворяющей, какой она всегда казалась Иллуми. Он продолжает напирать с вопросами, уточняя, точно ли никто не видел Хисоку с жертвой, где они пересеклись, какими путями шли до пункта назначения. Хисока терпеливо сносит допрос, уверяя, что он всё продумал. Встреча у запасного выхода гей-клуба, где располагается курилка, знакомство вдали от чужих глаз, слово за слово, «пойдём ко мне» — «пойдём». Пока тот рассказывает, как легко ему удалось найти карту со всеми отмеченными камерами города, Иллуми пережевывает размышления, что обаяние Хисоки позволяет ему вести жертв к себе домой после первой же встречи. Обаяние и, наверное, этот возмутительно прокачанный торс.

Едва не пропустив нужный поворот, Иллуми резко сворачивает с дороги и паркует машину на обочине. Взвесив риски, прикинув, что вряд ли Хисока сбежит сейчас, он натягивает на голову капюшон, спрятав за ним волосы, и велит тому ждать в салоне. До кемпинга идти недолго, он из тех, что на равнинах, менее живописный, зато более удобный для жителей городов. Ожидаемо пустующий холл в такое время суток (и года — ранняя зима не слишком привлекательна для туристов) ведёт к стойке, где за кассой сонный молодой человек показывает расценки на дрова. Иллуми берёт столько вязанок, сколько помещается в руки, и расплачивается наличными. Ему повезло, что здесь есть лиственница — будь это та же ель или осина, он не унёс бы нужное количество в одиночку. Хисока встречает его распевным «мы что, собираемся на пикник?».

К моменту, как они прибывают в загородную индустриальную зону, небо начинает цвести бледно-розовым. Иллуми смотрит на себя в зеркало после того, как паркует машину за полуразваленной стеной, и видит лишь поглощающие бледность лица синяки под глазами. Адреналиновый шок, продержавшийся и без того долгое время, начинает отступать. Тело просит если не отдыха, то хотя бы передышки. Иллуми тяжко вываливается из машины, направляясь к багажнику.

Хисока следует за ним безмолвно. Следом за эмоциональной отдачей от утоления кровожадности из его головы испарилась и спесь.

Им приходится переносить сумки, коробки и древесину в два захода, собрав по пути весь раскрошенный бетон себе в ботинки. Хисока спрашивает, что это за место, Иллуми смутно обрисовывает, что это то ли заброшенный завод, то ли химпромышленность, то ли ещё что. Вопросы иссякают.

Найти большую металлическую бочку в таком месте не оказалось проблемой, но вот, чтобы обустроить рабочее костровище, пришлось напрячься. Соорудив прочную конструкцию из балок, прутьев и кусков бетона и расположив её прямо над сточным люком, Иллуми сначала поджигает спрессованный розжиг, потом — первую порцию дров. Хисока, всё ещё непонятливо приглядывающийся к Иллуми, устало спрашивает:

— А что мы делаем, напомни?

Иллуми говорит ему принести канистры с водой с задних сидений.

— Убираем результаты твоих развлечений, — отвечает он с опозданием, засыпая кристаллы в бочку.

— Это ужасно утомительно, — говорит Хисока, распаковывая сумки. — Ты разводишь кислоту?

Иллуми качает головой.

— Щелочь. Разъест всю органику. Нам повезло, что мужик согласился привезти мне 70 килограммов гидроксида натрия.

— Часто этим занимаешься?

— Впервые, — отвечает Иллуми, всыпая черт знает какой по счету пакет. — Я знаю всё в теории, но практиковаться не приходилось.

— То есть шанс, что в итоге мы просто сварим человеческий бульон, существует? — шутливо шипит Хисока.

— В таком случае в качестве моральной компенсации я накормлю этим бульоном тебя.

У Хисоки поднимаются брови, следом — расползается улыбка. Он подбрасывает пару поленьев под бочку и приговаривает:

— Не знал, что ты умеешь шутить.

— А я разве шутил? — монотонно парирует Иллуми, вызывая очередной смешок.

Щелочь на огне доходит до кипения как раз к моменту, когда они избавляются от полиэтиленовых пакетов, прилипших местами к открытым срезам конечностей. От ощущения холодной кожи под пальцами, несмотря на наличие перчаток, у Иллуми проходит изморозь по спине. Хисока долго всматривается в жёлто-бурые белки глаз, держа перед собой голову за слипшиеся от крови волосы. Именно голову они опускают в раствор первой. Следом — сухощавый торс, бёдра, икры, после этого плечи. Кипящая жидкость едва не начинает переливаться, когда Иллуми опускает последнее предплечье. Несколько поленьев он подкидывает в костёр просто для надежности, а потом ставит таймер на телефоне.

По соседству они разводят огонь уже для того, чтобы сжечь в нём все вещи. Слитый с автобака бензин ускоряет процесс.

Иллуми выдыхает тогда, когда из оставшихся улик у него остаются лишь зубы. Понимая, что здесь и сейчас с ними он сделать ничего не может, он, наконец, грузно оседает на усыпанный бетонной крошкой пол. Хисока пристраивается по соседству.

— И долго, — Хисока указывает пальцем на бочку, — это займет?

Иллуми бубнит «три часа примерно», и от собственных слов становится тошно. Он носками ботинок ворошит каменную крошку. Вдыхает воздух, но чувствует оседающую в легких пыль.

Минуты текут так плавно, что в ушах начинает звенеть пустота. Проскакивает мысль вздремнуть пару минут, но Иллуми гонит её. Пусть Хисока и удивительно тих сейчас, никто не знает, что может взбрести ему в голову.

— Я посплю, — вторит его мыслям Хисока, и Иллуми безразлично пожимает плечами.

Чтобы потом ощутить на одном из них вес чужой головы.

Приходится повернуть леденеющую шею, чтобы удостовериться: Хисока, пристроившись справа, позволил голове упасть на острый конец ключицы.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Сплю.

Ответ откликается чуть влажным теплом у груди.

— На мне?

— Да.

Слышать его голос так близко — будто испытание. В нотах интонации нет привычной язвительности, лишь глухие резкие отзвуки. Мышцы под ребрами сводит невралгией, а потом отпускает так же спонтанно.

— Это нож у тебя в кармане, или ты так рад меня видеть?

— Нож, — говорит Иллуми прежде, чем понимает, что костлявая ладонь покоится у него на бедре.

Спустя несколько минут дыхание Хисоки становится глубже и размереннее. Иллуми заставляет тело закостенеть в одной позе. Это чревато судорогами в мышцах, но идея будить своего спутника отчего-то кажется более досадной. Разведенный поблизости костёр приковывает взгляд и даёт мыслям в голове течь в безупречно равномерном потоке.

Если ранее можно было закрыть глаза и притвориться, что ничего не происходит, то тут не хватит наглости даже самому дерзкому отрицать. Хисока привносит хаос. Чеканный механизм жизни Иллуми, закрученный гайками в виде отказа от социальной жизни, несомненно начал давать сбой. Он слышит, как хрустит на деле хрупкий купол, под которыми спрятано его существование. Если не начать делать с этим что-то уже сейчас, всё обязательно полетит к чертям в ближайшее время.

Ну, возможно, не сейчас.

Сейчас он всё же позволит грузному телу опираться на своё плечо и мерно сопеть в воротник.

***

Путь домой освещён холодными лучами зимнего солнца, обнажающими голубоватый иней вдоль обочин. Иллуми желает, чтобы он излучал такую же энергию ледяной неприступности, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости вести диалоги.

Хисока, взбодрившийся после паручасового сна и малой доли физической работы в виде слива буро-коричневой разъедающей жидкости в проржавевший сток, молчание терпеть не намерен.

Он включает радио, где круглосуточно играет американский джаз, высматривает несовершенства кожи в зеркале, взъерошивает опавшие локоны, но потом всё же сдаётся и поворачивается лицом к сиденью водителя.

— Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

Иллуми мягко вжимает педаль газа, разгоняясь до верхнего предела скорости за городом. Смотрит в боковые зеркала, есть ли кто на хвосте. Выжидает минуту, прежде чем ответить:

— Не твоё дело.

— О-о-о, я понял. Ты на меня обижен.

Если бы не подушки безопасности, находящиеся в том числе под панелью у переднего пассажирского, Иллуми вдавил бы педаль тормоза до упора.

— Нам не стоит больше пересекаться.

Чуть помедлив, добавляет:

— Никогда.

Он отчего-то чувствует, что Хисока щурит глаза в выжидающей гримасе. Отвечает:

— Ладно.

Иллуми кивает, с должным усердием игнорируя раздражение от такого ответа.

После получасовой поездки в безмолвии, опороченном лишь резкими взвизгами саксофона из радио, Иллуми высаживает Хисоку в нескольких сотнях метров от места, где оставлял его ранее.

Выходя из машины, тот будто останавливается в полуразвороте, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге остаётся немым. Закрывает дверь с неуверенной вежливостью. Уходит в линии переулков, не оглядываясь.

Иллуми несколькими минутами позднее закидывает зубы жертвы в бетономешалку, стоящую на обочине шоссе, где собираются возводить новый торговый центр. Не уничтожить — значит замуровать так, чтобы никто никогда не сумел найти.

То, что вместе с уликами ему хочется замуровать и что-то живое, болючее, режущее в районе диафрагмы, он осознаёт только дома, вступив в холодный воздух своей ещё более холодной квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> охххх, да, это было определенно долгое ожидание новой главы. не только для вас, но и для меня тоже -- мирская жизнь поглотила с головой и не давала сделать и вздоха.
> 
> глава получилась слегка проходная, малонасыщенная на события, но её нельзя было не написать именно так, как есть -- в конце концов, что за история про убийства, где не раскрыты карты о сокрытии трупа. я же не детектив пишу, в конце концов!
> 
> как и всегда, буду безмерна рада отзывам и тёплым словам :) очень мотивирует даже тогда, когда писать что-то нет ни сил, ни времени.


	6. Chapter 6

__Ночные улицы зимнего города манят к себе фальшивым теплом огоньков не снятой после праздников иллюминации. Уютные проблески света скачут по тонированным стёклам машины, будто пытаясь охватить своей магией водителя. Иллуми буднично посматривает на спидометр и мягко вдавливает педаль газа. Ему нужно быть на месте через минуту, подтверждает заказчик в белом беспроводном наушнике.

Здание кинотеатра начинает виднеться ещё с противоположного угла улицы, будто подозревая, что сегодня его пёстрая расцветка и нелепо роскошные дизайнерские решения станут местом Х. Будто обозначенная на карте локация в видеоигре.

Джазовая музыка продолжает едва слышно наигрывать в салоне, но быстро уносится зимним ветром, наполненным кристалликами льда, стоит нажать кнопку открытия окон. Иллуми ближе спиной прижимается к сиденью, не гнушаясь лишними точками равновесия, левой рукой находит рукоять пистолета. Жёлтые лампы гирлянды подсвечивают вход в кинотеатр, который выплёвывает посетителей вереницами громких тел. Интересующая Иллуми фигура минует завешенную искусственной елью арку. Локтевой сустав фиксируется в одном положении. Мимолётный взгляд на дорогу подтверждает отсутствие каких-либо помех в движении. Три метра до цели, и Иллуми кладёт палец на триггер.

Первый выстрел сносит с головы экстравагантную старомодную шляпу. Второй сеет не подлежащую ремонту дыру посреди груди. Третий, заметно изменивший траекторию в связи с непрекращающимся движением машины, пробивает чужую шею наискось.

— Великолепная работа, — подтверждают ему в наушнике.

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Человека убили! — доносятся крики из мерно закрывающегося окна седана.

Телефон загорается оповещением о произведённом зачислении средств. Иллуми вздыхает.

***

Если говорить абстрактно, в жизни Иллуми не изменилось ничего. Он рутинно выполняет работу, получает за это деньги и проводит время, одиноко попивая джин из покрытого изморозью бокала.

Если говорить начистоту, изменения настолько разительны, что не дают спокойно дышать. Долгое время Иллуми списывает чувство зияющего _отсутствия_ и несвойственную тревожную трель на инцидент с любовником заказчика. Несколько дней рефлексии (которая происходит нон-стоп, если ты одиночка и всегда предоставлен сам себе) опровергают догадки.

Зияющее чувство отсутствия оказалось объяснимым физиологическим процессом.

Адреналиновая ломка.

Вычеркнутый из списка обстоятельств Хисока позволяет налаженной годами жизни профессионального хитмана встать на рельсы. Его расчёты всегда верны, его информаторы достоверны, его клиенты ответственны. То, что раньше приносило покой и ощущение контроля, просто внезапно стало настолько давящим обстоятельством, что Иллуми стал брать несвойственные ему заказы. Он берёт нетипичные сценарии исполнения — выстрел у выхода из кинотеатра кажется больше актом устрашения, нежели стерильным беспристрастным заданием. Он берет нетипичные цели. Он соглашается на цены чуть ниже той, которую устанавливал себе ранее сам. Всё это, лишь бы заглушить шумящую зыбучую пустыню гормонов, требующих, среди всего прочего, авантюризма. Неожиданностей. Шока.

То, что раньше было предоставлено ему при каждой встрече с упомянутым индивидуумом.

Звенящая тревога же никак не поддавалась разгадке. Ничто не предрекало ему беды. Он становится немного параноидальным и даже совершает контрольные заказы на сбор информации по самому себе — чтобы, естественно, убедиться, что даже чёрный рынок знает о нём только то, что самому ему выгодно. Регулярные звонки с семьёй подтверждают, что ветер дует не с их стороны. Но что-то, _что-то_ или уже идёт не так, или вот-вот переломит ход событий.

Когда в один из небогатых на события дней ему поступает звонок со смутно знакомого номера, он понимает, что это оно.

Голос по ту сторону экрана оповещает, что он не ошибся.

***

Отведённые ему 12 часов подходят к концу так стремительно, что у Иллуми не хватает времени не то, что на извилистый и многоступенчатый план, а даже на нервы. Он выполняет всё на автомате, связывается с нужными звеньями наскоро наброшенной стратегии, монотонно ведёт разговоры и не перестаёт обгладывать детали процесса в своей голове. Это определённо самый жестокий дедлайн, когда-либо ему установленный.

Это определённо самое жестокое задание, решает он для себя сам. Он не поимеет с него ни йены. Он не расскажет о нём ни родителям, ни братьям. Он не получит ни капли опыта, потому что _такого рода_ авантюру он никогда не проворачивал и никогда больше не провернёт. Он, если начистоту, не знает, получится ли это сделать. Получится ли жить по-прежнему, если всё провалится.

— Я знаю лишь то, что ты что-то сделал с моим мальчиком, — начал голос по ту сторону телефона.

— До тебя мне не добраться, — сказал он через несколько минут витиеватых рассуждений.

— Зато мне точно добраться до твоего дружка, — холодным молотом подводит он разговор к кульминации.

Естественно. Естественно, Хисока натура заметная. Очевидно, что их видели вместе как минимум дважды, один раз, возможно, во время встречи на боях с ведущим переговоры ублюдком. Абсолютным громом становится лишь то, что теперь на Иллуми хотят надавить, угрожая третьему лицу. И то, что у него получается.

Если бы он мог добраться до его семьи, заключает Иллуми, он определённо давил бы на них. Но у него ничего не вышло — опять-таки, закономерный исход. Иллуми пришлось смиренно выслушивать предлагаемые варианты развития событий, игнорируя ком в горле и тяжёлый привкус металла на языке. Ответы с его стороны были коротки и лаконичны, чтобы не дать ни малейшего повода для уличения в ненадёжности.

Истекающие 12 часов всё никак не позволяют смыть с языка произнесённые Иллуми слова.

«Я убью его сам».

Он почти уверен, что слышал расползающуюся кровожадную улыбку по ту сторону телефона.

***

Из оружия с собой у него лишь пара ножей. Он дал ясно понять, что многоквартирный дом с картонными стенами — не лучшая обстановка для применения огнестрельного. Ему не нужны грохот и вспышка пороха, ему не хочется связываться с обеспокоенными свидетелями и подвергать их риску — прежде всего риску быть убитыми им самим.

Подушечки пальцев оглаживают шероховатую поверхность руля, ища в прикосновении успокаивающую монотонность. Глаза оглядывают освещённую рыжими лампами улицу, заставленную проржавевшими машинами и переполненными мусорными баками. У подъезда стоит древний грузовичок, рядом с которым два работника местной фирмы раскуривают одну сигарету на двоих.

Он паркуется вблизи слишком выбивающейся из общей картины новенькой иномарки. Значит, уже здесь. Ждут. Возможно, прослушивают.

Размять плечи, покрутить головой вокруг своей оси в напускной попытке сбросить напряжение (напускной ли?). Иллуми удаётся заметить зияющее мраком окно напротив, открытое слишком фривольно для зимнего вечера.

Снайпер.

Никто не даст уйти Хисоке с места живым.

Из машины он выходит не оглядываясь и не скрываясь ничем, кроме объёмного капюшона чёрной толстовки. В таких районах нет камер. В такие районы полиция едет дольше обычного.

Только ступив на лестницу первого пролёта, он чувствует, как тяжелеют икры. Ему хочется сбежать так сильно, как никогда в жизни. Ладони леденеют и вмиг становятся парализованными. Спину сковывает холодный пот паники. Иллуми силком продолжает переставлять ногами, отрывистое дыхание берёт под контроль мало-мальски помогающими короткими вдохами и длинными выдохами. Когда он поднимается, наконец, до чёртового третьего этажа, лишь в затылке можно угадать назойливый зуд тревоги.

А ещё явное ощущение, что за ним идут по пятам.

Проверив, открывается ли лестница на наглухо тёмную чёрную лестницу, он подходит к нужной квартире.

Заносит руку.

И стучит прежде, чем понимает. Он не продумал, как отвлечь Хисоку.

Хисоку, который участвует в боях уже чёрт знает сколько. Который определённо мышечнее и тяжелее самого Иллуми. У которого инстинкты срабатывают прежде, чем запускается мыслительный процесс.

Хисоку, который, наряженный в серые подвёрнутые в лодыжках карго и белую майку, открывает дверь с визгливым скрипом.

— Ох, — говорит он, поднимая брови в чистом недоумении.

Ни яда в его глазах, ни обиды. Иллуми сдавливает горло невидимой рукой.

— Привет, — глухим кашлем удаётся сказать в ответ.

Он не ждёт приглашения и проходит в квартиру, носками снимая кроссовки.

Как же тяжело игнорировать этот взгляд, сам себе говорит Иллуми. Как же хочется сказать что-то честное и порывистое. Как же он ненавидит тот факт, что квартира может прослушиваться.

Первое, что он делает — подходит к единственному в тесной квартирке окну и задвигает тёмные шторы.

— Чем я обязан? — говорит, наконец, Хисока, очевидно теряющий терпение.

Никогда молчание не казалось Иллуми настолько обременительным.

Он пересиливает желание спрятаться, убежать и поднимает взгляд. Ловит янтарный отблеск выжидающих глаз. Делает шаг навстречу, потом ещё и ещё.

Когда расстояния остаётся меньше, чем длина руки, он знает, как ослабить чужую бдительность.

— Ха? — всё, что успевает выдохнуть Хисока прежде, чем теряет физическую возможность что-либо сказать.

Иллуми нерационально жмурит глаза и собственными губами подминает чужие, боясь, что, если он оторвётся хоть на мгновение, будет много вопросов, на которые он не может дать ответы. Его грудь встречается с грудью Хисоки, он чувствует напряжение мышц и сводящие с ума линии стального пресса, играющие под его давлением вдохами и выдохами.

Хисока целует его в ответ, и у Иллуми внутри что-то ломается.

Шея и поясница его становятся окольцованными цепкими длинными пальцами, прижимающими ещё ближе, так, чтобы тела слились на молекулярном уровне, так, чтобы у Иллуми не получалось двинуться ни на миллиметр, и Иллуми давится жгучим огнём в своих лёгких, но ни на секунду не перестаёт водить сухими губами по кровавым трещинам на чужих.

Не без усилия он делает шаг навстречу, давит телом, заставляет Хисоку громко выдохнуть, когда его поясница встречается со столешницей дряхлого комода, и Иллуми сводит с ума эта умопомрочительная покорность вкупе с тяжёлыми выдохами через нос, оседающих на изгибе его уст.

Когда мысль «я не хочу это делать» заменяется на «я хочу это делать, _но не так_ », он проводит языком по обветренной поверхности нижней губы.

Хисока опускает ладонь в карман его джинс.

Оторвать руки от горячей даже под тканью кожи становится настолько невыносимой задачей, что Иллуми идёт на компромисс с самим собой и медленно ведёт кисти по очертаниям талии, захватывает подушечками пальцев тазовые кости. Влажным стоном отдаётся обоюдный порыв углубить поцелуй, и он уже знает — сейчас.

Нож появляется из рукава резким сбросом левой кисти, перехват рукоятки закостенелыми пальцами медлит процесс, но один взгляд на дрожащие ресницы закрытых глаз прямо напротив сигналят не ждать.

Заточенный до безупречности нож входит в плоть, как в кишащий соками фрукт. Хисока в ужасе округляет глаза и воет так дико, что напоминает подбитого дробью дикого зверя. Его крик отбивается эхом о сомкнутый на его губах рот Иллуми. Рана в бедре, глубокая, пульсирующая бурой жидкостью не даёт ему точки опоры, чтобы как следует оттолкнуть — Иллуми вынимает из пучка волос запрятанный шприц и не сдерживается, прижимает чужую голову за основание шеи ближе, шепчет:

— Доверься.

Инсулиновая игла ловко входит в заходящуюся аритмией вену под подбородком.

Чужой взгляд, шальной от испаряющегося желания и адреналинового выброса, теряет ясность спустя мучительно долгое количество секунд.

_Двести девяносто девять._

Иллуми опускает свинцово тяжелое тело в успевшее натечь озеро крови. Кладёт набок. Вынимает нож из бедра и поднимает майку над уровнем груди. Кончиками пальцев пересчитывает рёбра и вгоняет острие между теми, что скрывают за собой большую поверхность сердца.

Кричит:

— Готово.

Дверь выпускает из квартиры тёплый свет стоящего в углу светильника. Фигура, плывущая в коридоре, освещена достаточно, чтобы явить миру спокойную и приторную улыбку одними уголками губ.

Мужчина оглядывает тело на полу, склоняет голову, рассматривая запятнанные кровью серые штаны, присаживается, нащупывая место на шее, где раньше чеканным ритмом билась кровь.

_Двести семьдесят одна._

— Отличная работа, — говорит он, с заметной тяжестью выпрямляясь в фигуре.

Иллуми думает, что он может зарезать его прямо сейчас. Прямо этим же ножом, который он с задержкой вынимает из бездыханного торса.

Нельзя.

_Двести шестьдесят._

— Очень неприятно, не правда ли? — начинает мужчина, оглаживая седоватые виски. — Терять близкого.

Иллуми лишь пусто смотрит в чужое лицо.

— Я знал, что тебя задеть можно только посредством других.

Пальцы сжимают рукоятку ножа до белесых костяшек.

— В конце концов, ты сам поступил так со мной, — тут он брезгливо пинает глянцевым носком чёрного ботинка по Хисоковой скуле. — Только я оказался изобретательней. Тебе жить с кровью твоего друга на руках.

_Двести тридцать одна._

— Очень благородный поступок, кстати, — хрипло ведёт он свой монолог. — Убить его самому вместо того, чтобы дать моим ребятам мучить его до тех пор, пока он не забудет всё, кроме ощущения непрекращающейся боли.

Он разворачивается на каблуках в сторону двери.

— Ты забрал у меня моего мальчика, — голос почти не выдаёт скорби, — и я заставил тебя забрать своего. Мы в расчёте.

_Двести одиннадцать._

Иллуми давит растущий в груди оползень, мешающий ему дышать.

— Делай с телом, что хочешь. Устрой похороны. Отправь открытку его близким, — тут он даёт себе вновь улыбнуться, — которых у него нет. Бесполезный, никому не нужный червяк.

_Сто девяносто три._

Тревога свистит в голове Иллуми закипающим чайником.

— Надеюсь, мы никогда больше не увидимся, — бросают в его сторону через плечо, будто проклятье.

Дверь скрипит. Замок клацает.

Иллуми вскакивает и чуть не поскальзывается на разросшейся луже крови. Онемевшие пальцы сжимают телефон и не с первой попытки вводят правильный код разблокировки.

Сообщение горит двумя галочками. Прочитано.

_Сто шестьдесят девять._

Стук шагов разносится со стороны чёрной лестницы. Лифт брякает сдавленным звоночком почти в унисон с открытием двери. Три силуэта появляются в проёме двери, безмолвно выполняя свою работу.

Иллуми вопросительно смотрит в сторону девушки, стоящей дальше всех, опираясь на строительную тележку. Она стучит пальцем по запястью.

«Один».  
«Пять».  
«Шесть», показывает он пальцами, заляпанными Хисоковской кровью.

Девушка кивает.

Тело грузят в проклеенную полиэтиленом коробку, будто предмет интерьера, и Иллуми силой сдерживает рефлекс отобрать у них его, разбудить, трясти до тех пор, пока лёгкие снова не начнут качать воздух.

Он знает, что ему не удастся.

Скрип шипованных шин дорогой машины под окном служит сигналом «на выход».

Когда в квартире он остаётся один, оглушенный хлопком входной двери, всё, о чём он может думать, это.

_Девяносто семь._

_Девяносто шесть._

_Девяносто пять._

Он слышит то, как булькающим рёвом заводится мотор старенького грузовичка, и выпускает воздух, который он и не думал, что задерживал.

_Сорок пять._

Подбородок падает на грудь и пальцы зарываются в стянутые в пучок волосы. Он сделал всё, что мог.

Веки, как от аллергии, начинают назойливо горяще зудеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> м, вау, клиффхэнгер у авторки, которая не отличается регулярным написанием глав? супер, молодец, поставь себе пятёрку
> 
> на самом деле написание этой главы было одновременно очень увлекательным и крайне опустошающим процессом. надеюсь, смогла хоть немного заставить вас попереживать и волноваться!!! 
> 
> как всегда, живу и дышу вашими отзывами.
> 
> кстати, знайте, что моя бета лучшая на свете


End file.
